Combat
by DimariS
Summary: What happens when both Ranger and Stephanie are critically injured on different jobs. Will each of them survive? Babe. Cupcakes may not like it. My first attempt so please review, kindly. Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**C O M B A T**

**By**

**DimariS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

A soldier peered carefully through the brush taking in the landscape. Noises made by running feet were converging all around him. At last he could make out his team members dropping to the ground and inching forward. Thank God for night scopes. He spotted his commander checking the area, raising his fist, and pointing two fingers to the right and left. The team quietly dispersed. Their mission for the government had been a success and now they were trying to rendezvous with the extraction team.

Suddenly lights and gunfire erupted near them. Once the night vision had reset from the glare, the soldier could make out about thirty militants attempting to surround their position while raking the area with rapid gunfire. His commander signaled the team to pull back and flank the militants. Then the fire fight began.

Just as quickly as it began the shooting stopped. Most of the enemy had been gunned down, but not all. Apparently, they were trying to regroup. As the team members began to do the same, they determined their losses. They had started this mission with ten men, all of whom were seasoned and skilled combatants. Their leader, specifically selected for this assignment, chose his team of specialists. These men had known one another and fought together for years. They had respect and trust in each member but especially for their leader who was lying at their feet in a pool of his own blood.

The soldier, the leader's second in command, called up the medic to evaluate the leader's condition while he checked on the other team members. There were several men with gunshot wounds, some surface and some severe. However, none were injured as badly as the leader. He knew they had to leave the area before the enemy had time to regroup.

They were about four kilometers from the extraction site and the second in command, who was known as Tank by his comrades, realized that the leader, Ranger, would have to be evacuated by litter. He was unconscious and bleeding heavily. The medic, Bobby Brown, had bandaged Ranger's wounds but it appeared that one or more of the bullets had damaged a major artery. The blood was bright red.

The team quickly and quietly prepared a litter. Four of the unwounded men picked it up and, lifting both the litter and Ranger on their shoulders, followed Tank. The remaining team members took up the rear guard position. They moved at a fast clip as quietly as possible toward the rendezvous site. If they didn't get to the chopper fast, Ranger wouldn't survive.

The communications specialist, Lester Santos, radioed their location, requested medical assistance, and reported the wounded men's condition. Now it was up to the plan, their skills, and the Almighty.

Tank could hear the enemy rushing up behind them. To cover their escape he assigned three snipers. A few minutes later, the sounds of seven single gunshots came from behind as chopper blades reverberated above.

Running flat out, the entire group vaulted into the chopper carrying Ranger with them. They had made it – so far.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lula was standing at the Mickie D's counter waiting to pick up her order. Steph was outside keeping the motor running. They were both starving after a long, busy morning trying to put Trenton's bond skipping losers back into the New Jersey penal system. Recently, their efforts were more successful since Steph began using search engines at RangeMan, LLC, to do more extensive background checks on their skips.

When they brought their captured body receipts into the Vincent Plum Bond Agency, the office manager, Connie, had handed them one more file with their checks. After going by the bank they had decided to try to close this file before having a late lunch. Unfortunately, this was one they should have checked.

Heading to a rundown clapboard house near Comstock Street, they exited the car, walked up the stoop and knocked. Stephanie prepared to identify herself to the emaciated, tattooed woman who answered the door.

"Whatcha want?" the woman asked.

"I'm Stephanie Plum of Vincent Plum Bond Agency. I'm looking for Charles Westin. He missed his court date."

"I don't know where he's at" she answered flatly.

"Do you know where he might be?" Stephanie asked.

"Nah, we only hooked up the other day so I don't know much about him."

Stephanie handed her a card and asked her to get in touch if she saw or heard from Westin. As they were walking toward their car, Lula turned to Steph and said, "You know, girl, that chick makes your white ass look fat!"

Stephanie just laughed and said, "I'm starving. Let's go to McDonald's."

When Lula walked out the McDonald's door with their food, a car screeched to a stop by Stephanie's door. A man who looked like Charles Westin pulled up a sawed off shotgun and fired two shots. One was at Steph and the other at the gas tank. What happened next threw Lula into shock. First, the gun blast tossed Stephanie into the passenger seat like a rag doll. When the car exploded, she flew out of the car and up ten feet against a brick wall. Sliding down the wall, her head, chest and thighs were covered with blood as was the wall itself. Lula could only sit there on the sidewalk and scream for help.

Police cars, ambulances and fire trucks converged on the scene in less than five minutes. EMTs fought to stabilize Stephanie, fire fighters battled the car fire, and police officers tried to question Lula as another EMT treated her for shock.

All Lula could say was "Call RangeMan."

**CHAPTER THREE**

Hal, the acting head of RangeMan Trenton, was sitting in Ranger's office reviewing some of the duty rosters for the remainder of the week. Although he hadn't and wouldn't hear from the team until they finished their mission and were debriefed, he couldn't wait for them to get back so he could stop handling this shit. Every time he had to pull Ranger's duties he was amazed at the mountains of paperwork required. In this one area the boss was not a lucky man.

Simultaneously two phone lines lit up. Groaning, he assumed some client location must have gone FUBAR. After he answered the first call he wished he had been right. After the second call he wanted to throw up.

"Talk," Hal said into the phone on the first line.

"Hal, Ranger's bad." For Tank to give up that much information meant the situation was potentially fatal.

"Where are you?" Hal asked.

"We're en route to Lakland AFB, the closest severe trauma center."

Vince stuck his head into Ranger's office and told Hal there was an emergency on line two and it was urgent. Hal told Tank to hold on and punched the other line. Eddie Gazzara of Trenton Police Department was on the phone and advised Hal that Stephanie and Lula were on their way by ambulance to St. Francis Hospital ER. Lula was in shock but Stephanie was badly wounded and might not survive. Hal needed to get there ASAP. Then he hung up.

As Hal hit line one, he whispered, "Oh, dear God".

Tank asked, "What? We need travel and medical arrangements! "

Clearing his head, Hal said, "Tank, the call was Eddie Gazzara. Stephanie and Lula are on their way to St. Francis. Lula is in shock and Steph is injured. It's bad. Real bad."

Tank just bowed his head and said, "Jesus, what are we going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_SPOV_

_Damn I hurt! How did I get underwater? Maybe if I swim up toward that light the pain might get better. Strange though, I don't remember being able to breathe underwater. What's up with that?_

_Okay, no more water, just light and sand. I am freezing so I will just lay back – so tired – and let the sun warm me up…I wish Ranger was here…Sleep sounds good…_

The doctors and nurses worked on Stephanie for hours. She had gunshot wounds in her head, chest, neck, left arm and back. It appeared that she'd turned her head away from the driver's window and started to throw herself toward the passenger seat when she saw the gun. The explosion and impact with the brick wall did the worst damage. There were multiple fractures of her ribs, broken elbow, fractured tibia, cracked skull and severe concussion. Amazingly, she had survived surgery but had lapsed into a coma during the operation.

RangeMan posted guards at her door to keep out the curious, the dangerous and the press. Hal consulted with the doctors since RangeMan held her medical insurance policy and Ranger, or his designee, was listed as her next of kin. Hal wished repeatedly that Bobby was here; but he'd already spoken to him several times by cell.

Unfortunately, Bobby was half a world away tending to Ranger, who was also dangerously wounded. According to Tank, the surgeons at the AFB trauma center were trying to repair his lung, his head wound, his right thigh and the arteries in both his chest and leg. His blood loss was severe and they had trouble stabilizing him. During his operation he slipped into a coma.

_RPOV_

_Where am I? Why is there so much pain? If I'm in pain, maybe I'm not dead. Don't want to be dead…Need my Babe…_

Tank had been on the phone with Hal for what seemed like days. His second question after asking for an update on Steph was to ask if he could speak to Lula. Hal handed Lula his cell phone.

"Baby, are you all right?" Tank asked.

Lula's voice was shaky. "Sugar, white girl's really bad. Hal said Ranger is, too. Is it true?"

"Yeah," Tank said with a sigh. "His wounds are so massive, especially with the blood loss; I'm worried, but don't wanna think he might not pull through."

"I know," Lula responded, "don't wanna to think that way about Steph either. I wish you were here."

"Me, too. As soon as Ranger can travel we will be. I've moved heaven and earth to have him transferred to Trenton into a private hospital instead of being taken to DC, and I want to transfer Steph there as soon as she is able. If they're alive, they need to be together. I'll call when I know more. Bye, Baby."

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The ICU waiting room was pure bedlam. There were members of Stephanie's family, Trenton PD, RangeMan, as well as Steph's and Lula's friends. There were even former skips Stephanie and Lula had brought in like Mooner, Dougie, and Sally Sweet. Also present and creating the greatest disturbance were Joe Morelli and his family. Finally, it became necessary for the hospital to call in security to escort some of the more "vocal" people off the premises. A time or two it almost got ugly between Stephanie's Grandma Mazur and Morelli's Grandma Bella.

The surgeon stepped into the middle of the chaos and whistled for silence. Amazingly, it worked. He told them all that if the noise didn't stop immediately, the room and hospital property would be cleared – police or no police!

After the crowd calmed down he updated them on Stephanie. "Her condition is presently critical. We were able to repair her head wound and remove all the bullet fragments although the one near her carotid was difficult. She slipped into a coma during surgery which is both good and bad."

Mr. Plum, Stephanie's father, asked, "Why is that, doctor?"

"Stephanie has deep wounds that need time to heal. She is a difficult patient to control and often doesn't give her body time to do that. The best situation would be if she were in a medically induced coma. Because she is not, we are unsure when she will reawaken. Also, she has a severe concussion so we have no idea what brain damage there might be and won't know until she does wake up."

"Can we see her?" Mr. Plum asked.

The doctor nodded his head and said that only the next of kin or immediate family could see her for a short period – no more than ten minutes – and two at a time. If her condition improved in the next 24 hours, others would be allowed to visit her briefly. The surgeon turned to Hal and said, "Since you are designated as her next of kin, you may go in now, sir." It was at that point all hell broke loose.

Joe Morelli stepped into the doctor's space and growled, "What do you mean he gets to go in first? I'm her fiancé and her parents are right here! Why should some…'co-worker'…get to see her now?"

Grandma Mazur turned to Joe with an arched eyebrow and hissed, "If you're her fiancé, where's the ring, Officer Hottie?"

Turning quickly to hospital security the surgeon told them to conduct the next of kin, Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur and Detective Morelli to the nurses' station. Otherwise, everyone else was to be cleared from the hospital at once. Hal pulled the doctor aside and asked if Lula could come into Stephanie's room with him since she was her partner and was present when she was injured. The doctor simply nodded and made his escape.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Tank and Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as the doctors told them that Ranger had survived the surgery and was presently critical and comatose. He was to be moved to ICU with guards. Tank explained to the doctors that their team would provide the guards for him since they had more expertise regarding any known enemies. That arrangement was already cleared with General Shepherd, Ranger's superior.

Asking if they could see him, the primary surgeon said that it would be all right as long as they didn't stay long. Tank told Lester to contact Hal to let him know the outcome of the surgery, get an update on Steph's condition, and learn the final transportation plans for going back to Trenton.

"Should I call the family?" Lester asked.

Shaking his head, Tank said, "No, I would rather wait until morning just in case."

_RPOV_

"_Babe, are you there? Where are you? Why can I hear your voice but it's so far away? It feels cold and hot at the same time. Pain's awful. Have to concentrate…"_

_SPOV_

"_What happened to me? Ranger, are you here? Is that you so far away? I need you…the pain…please help me…"_

Lester came into Ranger's room to report what he had found out from Hal. "It seems they are both in comas and survived surgery in critical condition. Hal says that it's a mob scene in the waiting room; but the surgeon and hospital security have it under control for the time being. Lula asked that you call her, Tank, as soon as you can. She saw Stephanie and is really frightened. She'll wait for your call."

Tank nodded, flipped out his cell and left the room.

Lester and Bobby looked over at Ranger, who was shrouded in bandages with multiple tubes entering his body, and prayed he and his lady would live to see each other again.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_SPOV_

_I sat up on the hot sand and looked around. The sky was blue, the sand was white, and the ocean was powerful. Far down the beach was a dark object on the sand. Since the pain had subsided some, I decided to wander down to see what it was. Curiosity has always been both a blessing and a curse for me. I don't know where I am or how I got here but exploring might help me figure that out._

_Hearing a voice that sounded like Ranger calling my name, I answered, "I'm here, Ranger, but I don't know where 'here' is." Suddenly the dark object shifted in the sand and stood. It looked like him but how could that be. When did we go to the beach and why were we naked?_

Tank had a busy day teleconferencing with General Shepherd, Ranger's chief surgeon, Bobby, and the Chief Surgeon at the private hospital in Trenton. Afterwards he had another teleconference with Stephanie's chief surgeon, Hal, Bobby, and Mr. Plum. Although Mr. Plum seemed to be a stoic individual, his great concern for his youngest daughter was very evident. When the conference was concluded, Tank called Mr. Plum directly and explained why he felt that moving Stephanie to the private hospital to be near Ranger was important.

"Mr. Plum, I don't make this request lightly. I assume you are somewhat aware of Ranger and how he cares for Stephanie. To be honest I am not sure if any of us, including Steph and Ranger, know the depths of his feelings for her. Many of us at RangeMan have witnessed their connection time and again. Ranger always goes to her rescue, expends time and money to keep her safe, somehow knows when she needs him and will stop at nothing to help her in any way. Stephanie, for her part, never refuses to help Ranger and seems to know when he is near. Frankly, Mr. Plum, I suspect they combat their feelings for each other; but I don't know why."

Frank Plum took a deep breath. "Yes, I've seen it. I also know that you, Ranger and your team members have saved my baby girl many times. Therefore, I agree with your decision. You do know, however, that my wife and Joe Morelli will be the most difficult obstacles, don't you?"

"Mr. Plum," Tank sighed, "if you can handle Mrs. Plum, I'll take care of Morelli."

"You have my word," Frank soberly agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Frank Plum sighed, rose from his recliner and went to the kitchen in search of his wife. He usually didn't interfere with Helen's relationships with their daughters; but that was about to change and he wasn't looking forward to it. Normally, quiet acceptance was the better part of valor in his household. Between Helen and her mother, Edna, stress was the order of the day – Helen because she took her status in the "Burg" seriously as a wife and mother; and Edna because she seemed to believe such status lessened her own life so she was making up for lost time in her later years now that her husband was dead.

Finding his wife in the kitchen preparing dinner, Frank asked for a cup of coffee and that Helen join him. Efficiently, Helen complied with his requests.

"We need to talk about Stephanie's condition and care." Frank began.

"Was that phone call from the hospital?" Helen asked.

"No, it was from Ranger's second in command, Tank. You know, the great big fellow that often helps Stephanie with her job?"

"You mean that big black man who is always around with Ranger?"

"Yes. Ranger was on a job and severely wounded. Right now he is in a coma and in critical condition at an air force base hospital in Texas. Tank said that as soon as he can be moved the team will fly him back to Trenton to a private hospital."

"What does that have to do with Stephanie?" Helen asked, looking confused.

Frank Plum looked at his wife, adopted a grim demeanor, and answered gruffly, "Our little girl and Ranger are very close and all of their doctors, nurses and friends feel it would be best that she also be moved to that hospital. I agree."

Helen's looked at Frank in astonishment and said, "Frank, this makes no sense. Stephanie is Joseph's fiancée. What does he say about moving her to another hospital?"

"I haven't spoken to Morelli. Tank will be speaking with him. First of all, the man that shot Stephanie is still at large. She is going to need protection. Tank felt that providing the necessary protection to both Stephanie and Ranger would be better accomplished by placing them in the same facility. You know Ranger's company holds her medical insurance policy and Ranger is listed as her next of kin. Tank told me that Stephanie is listed as Ranger's next of kin as well."

Helen erupted, "What! That's ridiculous! I know Stephanie thinks of him as a friend; but he is nothing but a criminal and a murderer! Joseph told me so!"

Frank sighed. "Helen, when are you going to wake up and see what is going on around you? You succeeded in making Valerie into your image. The daughter you berate every damn day will never be what you want her to be! She is Stephanie; she is not you! You have pushed her unmercifully for over thirty years and she has fought you all the way. Why do you have to be in constant combat with your own daughter? Helen, she is loved by all her friends and two men love her; she is vibrant and alive. Except when you and Morelli harangue her all the time, she is happy. Her happiness does not lie with you."

Her husband had never spoken to her like this before and, although Stephanie was his daughter, too, Helen was not going to change her mind about her stubborn daughter's future. She looked at him with a withering stare and announced, "Stephanie doesn't know what is right for her. She is Joseph's wife-to-be but all she thinks about is criminals and thugs. Except for Mary Lou, none of her 'friends' are Burg quality. After this last disaster she just needs to settle down."

Frank frowned at his wife, squared his shoulders and declared, "Helen, I only have two more things to say to you. One, I have already agreed to her being moved whether you like it or not. Two, why don't you go to church and examine why you will not let your child live her own life? She is an adult! While you're at it, maybe you should ask God to let her recover so she can live it!"

**CHAPTER NINE**

After hanging up the phone with Stephanie's father, Tank took a deep breath and punched in the private number for Joe Juniak, Mayor of Trenton. When Mayor Juniak answered the call, Tank explained the situation and asked for his help in convincing Joe Morelli to accept Stephanie's removal to a private hospital.

"Mayor, RangeMan holds Stephanie Plum's medical power of attorney as well as her medical insurance policy. As you may know, the man that attempted to kill her has not been apprehended. We can protect her and Ranger, when he arrives, much better in one place." Tank said.

"Tank, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, sir, Morelli has always fought Stephanie, Ranger and RangeMan over what he sees as his rights and responsibilities when it comes to her. The night she was brought into St. Francis he did it again. I have already spoken with Frank Plum and he agrees that she should be moved. Could you talk with either Joe or his supervisors about RangeMan being responsible for her safety?"

Joe Juniak smiled knowing full well what the problem was between Joe Morelli and Ranger Manoso. Trenton was a small city and, as such, enjoyed gossiping about what it saw as the "players." Not much had been missed regarding Stephanie's life and loves as well as Joe Morelli's life and activities. Although he liked all three of the individuals in question to varying degrees, he had his own opinion on who was best for the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

"Tank, I will do as you ask and call the Chief of Police right away about RangeMan's responsibilities on providing protection for Stephanie Plum."

"Thank you, Mayor, for your help. When Ranger recovers, I know he will want to thank you personally," Tank replied with a smile.

"Oh, and Tank, I want to be kept informed about both Ranger's and Stephanie's conditions," the Mayor said as he concluded the call.

Tank immediately called Frank Plum. They compared notes on each of their discussions and agreed to keep in touch.

**CHAPTER TEN**

_RPOV_

_I hear Stephanie's voice. I wonder if I can handle the pain enough to get to my feet. Yeah, what a struggle! Is that my Babe coming up the beach toward me? Where are we and why are we naked? The last thing I remember is being in Mexico with the team. Is this Mexico? And why is Steph in Mexico? God, I'm tired…maybe she's a vision._

_SPOV_

_Ranger looks different. He's sort of pale…maybe he's a dream. Maybe all of this is a dream…but all my nightmares and dreams that I remember didn't feel like this, if you can call this "feeling." At least I don't hurt so bad…just so tired…think I'm going to sit down awhile…_

Edna Mazur had been eavesdropping on Helen's and Frank's conversation. When Frank walked out of the kitchen he nearly ran her down trying to get to the den. Before he could say anything, Edna looked at him and smiled. "Frank, I'm proud of you for trying to make Helen realize what she is doing to Stephanie."

Frank looked at her in shock. "Edna, please don't repeat what you've heard."

She just continued to smile, shaking her head, "Don't worry I won't; but if you need any help, just let me know. I love Stephanie and she deserves to be happy. Ranger supports her and makes her happy. Joe just berates her like Helen. Frank, I love my daughter but I don't like her much sometimes, especially when it comes to how she treats her youngest daughter." With that she pushed open the kitchen door.

Helen picked up the kitchen telephone and was calling Joe Morelli when her mother's finger slammed down to disconnect the phone. When Helen turned to yell at her, Edna snarled, "Put the phone down now, Helen, and stay out of this! Do what your husband said – go to church! You've done enough damage."

Meanwhile, Eddie Gazzara was reading a memo as he watched Joe Morelli race up the stairs at the police department. He had already heard that Joe was summoned to the Chief's office. After reading the new memo regarding RangeMan taking protective custody of Steph, he could pretty well guess what that summons was about. Eddie was related to Stephanie by marriage and he was a friend of Joe's; but there was no question that their combative relationship wasn't good for either of them. Joe thought of the Bombshell as his property, and Stephanie believed she didn't "belong" to anyone. Therefore, Joe drank antacids and Stephanie did what she damn well pleased. The screaming matches were legendary.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Lester and Bobby were following an ambulance containing Ranger and Tank to the East Shore Hospital outside of Trenton. They were flown in from San Antonio on a military transport so that Ranger's doctor and nurses could oversee the transfer to the private hospital's staff. Hal authorized the St. Francis administrator to send Stephanie to East Shore accompanied by a team from RangeMan.

Lester looked at Bobby behind the wheel and muttered, "Man, I am so glad to be back; but I wish there was better news about Ranger and Steph. You're the one that knows about this stuff. What do you think are their chances?"

Bobby just shook his head, saying, "Les, I don't know much about comas – just know they're hard to call. I think Ranger is strong enough to pull out when his wounds have healed. With Steph, I'm more worried about the potential brain damage right now."

Glancing at his partner, he grinned. "When Tank first called East Shore, he told them he wanted both of them in a large private suite. At first the administrator didn't want to go along with it until she received a few influential phone calls."

Lester smiled. "Great, that will make coverage and oversight a lot easier for us! Do you think the boss and Bombshell will know they're together?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know, but we should learn more after the neurological expert Tank called in arrives."

_SPOV_

_Okay, I need to go see if that's Ranger. I'll feel so much better if he's here with me. The closer I get the more it looks like him but maybe it's just a wishful dream…_

_RPOV_

_Okay, Carlos, let's climb up on your feet, man. Whew, not too bad. Babe, is that you…are you really here with me? Come to me, Babe, just let me hold you…_

Lula arrived at the hospital with Stephanie's ambulance. Later, she joined Tank, Bobby and Lester in the VIP suite to finally spend some time with Ranger and Stephanie. As they stood watching, the sleeping couple softly smiled. Turning to Bobby, Lester whispered, "I guess they know."

8


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Characters belong to J. Evanovich. Receiving no profit/gain.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Stephanie opened her eyes to Ranger's gentle gaze. They were cuddled together on the sandy beach. "You are actually here!"_

"_Yeah, Babe, I'm just not too sure where we are or how we got here." _

_They both sat up and looked around but all they could see was a sand strewn beach, ocean waves, and distant horizon._

"_Me neither, Ranger. What's wrong? You seem…are you in a lot of pain?_

"_No, it's just that I'm not 'Ranger' right now. Stephanie, please understand, I worked hard to earn the title; but that's all it is. 'Ranger' is a persona complete with skill sets and attitude. My self, my history, my values, my needs, my feelings – belong to 'Carlos' - and one need I have is for you to call me by my name. Will you?_

"_Carlos, I would be honored to…but, can you still call me 'Babe'. That name is very special to me."_

"_Steph, you are and always will be my Babe; and you are so much more than special to me. I love you and need you with me."_

"_I love you, too; but in a way I have never felt before. It's like you're a part of me. Does that make sense?"_

"_Yeah, it does, Babe. I believe that our connection means we're two halves of a whole. It's probably why we're together now in this place, but it's so strange. While I was hurting all I wanted was for you to be with me, and now you are."_

"_We have to be together somehow. It's like we 'think' each other, you know like telepathy, maybe? Except I can always feel you when you're near me and I can 'feel' you now."_

"_I've always been able to sense when you were physically close, too – kind of a low electrical charge - I'm feeling that now, Babe, so it doesn't make sense that I'm in Mexico and you're in Trenton."_

"_Carlos, can you remember anything at all?"_

"_The last thing I recall is standing in the middle of a firefight with my team somewhere in Mexico, then pain, then darkness. What about you, Babe?"_

"_The last thing I remember is sitting in my car outside McDonald's waiting for Lula to bring our lunch out…a shotgun…and a lot of pain. Do you think we could be dead?"_

"_I don't know. I have no memories of anything like this from before and I've been hurt a lot. There's just this odd feeling like I don't have a body. You have a body."_

"_Yes, so do you; but I don't feel like I do. Um, Carlos, do you hear other voices? Sometimes I think I hear Hal and maybe Lula but you're the only one I see."_

"_At first I couldn't make out who was talking; but I heard Tank, Lester and Bobby almost from the start. They kept fading in and out though."_

_The couple settled back down in the sand clinging to each other. Both murmured, "I'm so glad you're here…"_

Joe Morelli loped to a stop at the Chief's office door and knocked. He didn't know why he had been summoned, but maybe it had to do with another major case. He hoped he didn't have to go undercover outside of Trenton since Steph was in the hospital in a coma. He wanted to be able to be close in case she woke up. Maybe this time he could convince her to stop working for her creepy cousin and get a safer job. He heard the Chief's voice say "come in" so he opened the door.

Looking up from his desk, the Chief nodded to a chair. "Joe," he began, "I just issued a memo about this but I wanted to speak to you personally. As you know, Stephanie Plum is comatose and in critical condition at St. Francis. She is being moved to East Shore Hospital at this moment by ambulance. At this time, her assailant has not been captured so she will be under heavy guard, and St. Francis really isn't set up for that kind of security. What you may not know is that Ranger Manoso was seriously wounded in Mexico while on a job for the government. The military has just flown him in and placed him in East Shore as well. Like Stephanie he is critical and in a coma. RangeMan has him secured. Mayor Juniak has asked that RangeMan keep Steph in protective custody as well.

"What!" Joe bellowed. "Stephanie is my fiancée and there is no reason for her to be hospitalized with Manoso! I'll take care of her security. I don't want that band of thugs anywhere near her!"

"Calm down, Morelli! RangeMan is not a band of thugs and you know it. They have the resources to keep Stephanie and Ranger safer than we can, plus Frank Plum has authorized this move for the protection of his daughter. I recommend you cool off and check with Steph's family to see what the rules are for visitation. Dismissed."

Stalking angrily to his office, Morelli slammed his door, smashed his fist through the wall and raged at the top of his lungs, "Fucking Manoso! If he's not dead yet, I'll kill the bastard! Even in a fucking coma he tries to get to Steph!" Turning on his heel Joe Morelli rushed out of the building, jumped in his POS cop car and was on his way to the Plum home. He had to talk to Helen!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Lester called Ranger's parents when he arrived in Trenton. After talking it over with Tank and Bobby, he didn't want to wait until the neurological specialist arrived. All his life Lester had been close to the Manoso family. His dad was a distant cousin to Ranger's father and Lester followed in Carlos' footsteps in every way he could – through high school, street trouble, the army and Rangers. He knew the family would want to see Carlos as soon as possible. Most of the Manosos lived in the Newark area with the remainder in either New York City or Miami. Now that Ranger was settled into East Shore in Trenton everyone would be arriving soon. Smiling, Lester knew that the infamous Trenton grapevine was in for quite a shock.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Sr., Ranger's father, was a very powerful man in many ways. Like his son he was physically strong; but, more importantly, he was politically powerful. As the _Patron_ of the Manoso family, he had high level connections in Europe and South America. He served as U.S. deputy ambassador to Colombia under President Carter and ambassador to Chile under President Clinton. Carlos, his oldest son, had often worked with his father during his military career. All of his children inherited his drive and civic conscience. His daughter, Alicia, served as a translator at the U.N. Celia worked as an ER nurse in Newark. Roberto, his second son, had joined the C.I.A. Of course, his baby girl, Maria, was working on her masters in international law at the University of Florida. His youngest son, Eduardo, had chosen to become a doctor specializing in communicable diseases. Yes, Lester was looking forward to the family's arrival.

Tank, Bobby and Dr. Lawrence Powers were standing in the VIP suite discussing both Ranger's and Stephanie's condition. Dr. Powers, a neurological specialist from New York, had just completed the examination of both patients. When Tank asked Dr. Powers about his findings, Dr. Powers commented. "It's very unusual to see Grade 5 coma patients with their level of sensory responses. At times the eye and facial movements become more pronounced. It's almost as if they are dreaming at the same time although Mr. Manoso's activity seems to be more rapid than Miss Plum's. I will know more when I get the results of the brain scans we just ran."

Bobby just smiled and shook his head. "Dr. Powers, do you have any idea when they might regain consciousness? I know that is going to be the first question asked by all family members."

"No, Bobby, it's too early to speculate. However, I don't expect them to come out of the comas until their physical trauma has been relieved. We are probably looking at five to seven days at the earliest." With a quizzical look, Dr. Powers said. "Can either of you fill me in on the history of these two people? I don't mean medical, but their personal histories – their relationship? It's just a feeling I have, but I think it might be important."

Tank nodded. "Sure Dr. Powers. Bobby, why don't you go with the good doctor and bring him up to speed on the relationship between Ranger and the Bombshell. Doctor, you might want to have that conversation over a good meal with a stiff drink. Some of the stories will curl your hair."

_RPOV:_

_Man, this is just weird. I don't know where I am, my Babe is with me, I can't feel my body, and my pain has subsided. Maybe we are dead; but somehow I don't think so. So what else... a coma? Could that be true for both of us? Is our connection so strong that we come together on a different plane? Huh…_

_SPOV:_

_I can feel tickling down my neck or where my neck is supposed to be. Before that always meant Ranger was nearby. His body must be close to mine for me to have that sensation and I don't think we're dead since I feel this. I wish I could "see" what's going on with us. Sigh. At least we're together…_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Frank and Helen Plum pulled into the parking lot of East Shore Hospital followed closely by Joe Morelli. When Joe had come to their house earlier, he and Helen sat at the kitchen table furiously sharing information on Stephanie's move from St. Francis and RangeMan's responsibilities for her security. When Morelli became agitated during their conversation, Frank and Edna walked into the kitchen to check on the noise. Helen looked at her husband and demanded, "Frank, how could you let them take Stephanie out of St. Francis? Joseph should be taking care of her now."

Staring at his wife, Frank shrugged. "Helen, we've already had this discussion. I'm not going into it. She needs protection since the police haven't found her attacker yet. We don't know if he will try to get to her again. A neurological specialist has been brought in to handle both Ranger's and Stephanie's cases. Now, I want to get to the hospital to see what that doctor has to say."

When he entered the lobby of the hospital, Frank saw Tank walking toward them. Together they entered an elevator rising to the 5th floor. Tank explained that Stephanie and Ranger were in a private suite together with guards at their door and all entrances to the floor. He told them that Bobby Brown was assisting Dr. Powers, the neurological specialist from New York, and he should have more current information shortly. As the elevator doors swished open, Frank watched the two guards stand at attention. He hoped they responded well under stress because Helen and Morelli were both spoiling for a fight. Edna, on the other hand, was remaining uncharacteristically quiet. Frank wasn't sure which concerned him more.

Lula and Connie walked into the lobby. Lula still felt shaky from all that had happened to Steph. She was so afraid that her girl wouldn't wake up this time. When Tank tried to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be all right, she kept seeing Stephanie's body thrown against the brick wall then sliding down to the sidewalk. How could anyone survive something like that? Lula hoped the doctor would have some good news about her waking up.

As Connie and Lula turned to walk to the elevator the outer doors swished open to reveal the most awesome and intimidating group of people either of them had ever seen. In strode an older gentleman who exuded power both in bearing and demeanor. Lula thought he walked like the main guy on Fantasy Island, Mr. Rourke. He didn't look like him though; he looked like an older "Ranger."

Walking behind him was a group of men, women and children who all bore a strong resemblance to Ranger. All the men were tall and broad shouldered. All the women were tall and willowy. Well, except for the two soon-to-be mothers. Each and every one of them walked with the same presence as the older man. These people were Ranger's family. All Lula could say was "WOW! White Girl might want to rethink gettin' together with Batman!"

Connie just pulled her jaw off the floor and squeaked. "Oh, my… the whole damn family is hot!"

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Ricardo Manoso walked off the elevator on the 5th floor of the hospital and headed toward Tank and Lester. After shaking hands Tank suggested that they and his wife, Olivia, meet with Bobby and Dr. Powers in a small conference room to discuss Ranger's status. Mr. Manoso and his wife readily agreed. After everyone was introduced Olivia Manoso asked if Tank could start at the beginning and tell her exactly what had happened to Carlos. After Tank, with Bobby's and Lester's help, had recounted the events up to delivering Ranger to East Shore Hospital, Mrs. Manoso asked if all the many people in the waiting room were friends to her son. Lester explained. "No, Tia Olivia, many are, but they are also family and friends of Stephanie Plum who is also injured and here with Carlos."

"Lester, is she the same Stephanie we have heard about over the last few years?"

"Si, Tia, she and Carlos are very close friends – actually none of us really know the extent of their relationship – but she was critically injured and is in a coma like he is. They are both in the same suite and being treated by Dr. Powers."

"If that is the case, Lester, perhaps her parents should join us for this discussion." Mr. Manoso suggested. Tank nodded at Bobby who left to bring Mr. and Mrs. Plum into the meeting.

As Frank and Helen Plum entered the conference room, Tank stood to introduce them to Ricardo and Olivia Manoso. Both Frank and Ricardo firmly shook hands while Olivia held out her hand to Helen. Although Olivia was smiling graciously, Helen seemed uncomfortable with the contact when she shook Olivia's hand briefly. Frank said, as he took Olivia's hand in his, "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, it is a pleasure to meet you." Ranger's father looked at both of Stephanie's parents. "Please, call me Ricardo and my wife, Olivia." Frank smiled and asked the Manosos to call them Frank and Helen.

"Ricardo and Olivia, it is so sad to meet under these circumstances. Helen and I cannot tell you how much your son and his employees have done and are doing to help our daughter, Stephanie. We are very thankful. I pray Dr. Powers can bring them safely through all of this…"

Helen sniffled and asked if Joseph Morelli could join them, too, since he was Stephanie's fiancé and needed to hear what the doctor had to say about her condition. Frank looked at his wife and sadly shaking his head spoke to the group. "My wife is under the impression that Detective Morelli will be her son-in-law. It seems to be her fondest wish in spite of the fact that he is not what my daughter wants or needs. Unfortunately, no one, including Stephanie, can persuade her otherwise. I ask your indulgence." Tank, Lester and Bobby grimly nodded.

All eyes then turned to Dr. Powers. He cleared his throat and began to list Ranger's and Steph's injuries. "We completed brain scans on both of them and the results show some swelling on Mr. Manoso's brain. Miss Plum, however, has more edema and, while it is receding slowly, I have more concern she may have sustained brain damage when her head hit the brick wall due to the explosion. I want to put them through a complete MRI to have a benchmark of where they are now. In that way, while they are in the comas, we can track their progress."

Helen turned to Frank and said, "How are we going to pay for all these tests and specialists? Our insurance doesn't cover Stephanie and Joseph's doesn't either."

"Helen, you and I have been over this. Stephanie is covered by RangeMan's medical insurance and Ranger is listed as her next of kin so her medical needs can be met and Ranger, or whoever he leaves in charge of RangeMan, decides what is best for her. Tank said she signed a paper appointing Ranger her medical power of attorney when she first went to work there. It's company policy. Right, Tank?"

"Right, Frank, that policy is in force so that company employees who get injured on the job can get the best treatment quickly. One thing you should know, Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, is Carlos decided a long time ago to make Stephanie his next of kin not only for medical purposes but in his government dossier as well. Like Lester said, no one really knows the level of their relationship – I told Frank I'm not really sure that they do – but there is no doubt in my mind that it is closer than any I have ever seen."

Olivia stood and said, "Please take me to see my son now."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Dr. Powers conducted the Manosos and the Plums to the VIP suite to see their children. Bobby, Lester and Tank accompanied them into the room. Olivia Manoso stood looking down at Ranger while shaking her head with tears in her eyes. Ricardo slipped his arm around her waist and murmured quietly in her ear.

Helen glanced at her daughter while whipping her head around to glare at Tank. She spat out at him, "See what happens when she gets involved with you people! There is no reason for her to be hurt like this all the time! She should be settled down with Joseph, having our grandchildren and learning to cook. Stay away from her."

"Frank, is this where we need to indulge her?" Ricardo asked while turning to face him.

"Yes, Ricardo, I'm afraid so. Unfortunately, I have yet to figure out how to break through to reason with Helen. So far, I don't think anyone has except possibly her mother, Edna. My best suggestion is just to ignore her."

Helen turned on Frank and shouted, "What do you mean 'ignore me?' This is my daughter and I will not have her shaming me anymore! When she gets out of this hospital, she is coming home, quitting that job, taking housekeeping classes, learning to cook, and planning her wedding to Joseph, period."

Olivia faced Helen with her hands on her hips. "Are you really her mother? This is a grown woman; who are you to dictate how she lives her life?" The two women glared at each other as Olivia continued. "By the way, who are 'you people?' Does that mean you're not only a rude and demanding harpy, but a bigot as well? Let me tell you something, Helen, I don't care what you want! I want to see my son, talk to his doctor and speak with his best friends. If you have trouble with that, I suggest you leave."

Turning around, Olivia nodded to the doctor. "Could I have a word with you and Bobby?"

"_Carlos, was that my mother? Wow, her voice carries all the way to Heaven! I wonder who she's screeching at now." Stephanie looked up to see Ranger smiling and shaking his head._

"_That would be my mother, Olivia. She's a very strong-minded woman who defers to no one, including my father. Babe, this could get ugly. What I want to know is how can we both hear them and what are they upset about?"_

"_We're talking my mother here; she's always upset about one thing - me. So, do you think we could be somewhere together and asleep or dazed, or am I just dreaming all of this?"_

"_No, I think we are both hurt and unconscious. Somehow, we are physically together and can communicate. All these voices probably belong to people with us. I don't understand it but that's the only way any of this makes sense to me; and if it's the case, then we are permanently connected with each other and we belong together."_

"_Carlos, I love you; and if we ever get back to where we were, I want to be with you all the time."_

"_I do, too, mi alma. I want to love you, marry you, make babies with you, grow old and spend forever with you. If that's not possible, then I don't want to wake up…"_

_Stephanie sighed as she surrendered to sleep. "We'll just have to make it possible, won't we, Batman."_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

While Ranger's parents were talking with Dr. Powers and Frank Plum was reading his wife the riot act, Tank wandered into the waiting area to look for Lula as Lester and Bobby took over security inside the suite. Tank didn't want Ranger and Bombshell to be unprotected; who knew what could happen next? Besides, he was still chewing on the "you people" remark Helen Plum made. How in the hell that woman managed to raise someone as special as Stephanie was a mystery to him. If Ranger and Bomber ever got together, Ranger would probably ship Helen to Siberia or Afghanistan. No, it would have to be Siberia because the poor Afghans have enough problems.

Seeing Lula sitting with Steph's grandmother and Connie, he thought Mrs. Mazur might shed some light on the subject. When he recited Mrs. Plum's comment, they were spitting mad and Tank thought he was going to have to tackle all three of them. Looking puzzled, he asked, "Mrs. Mazur, Mrs. Plum has known us a long time; why would she make a statement like that?"

"Mr. Tank," Edna replied hanging her head, "I'm ashamed to say Helen has always had a mean view of those who don't meet the ideal of the Burg. For some reason she needs to feel she belongs to a group that's better than anybody else. Heaven knows why she would think our neighborhood had people who were so superior; her father and I never felt that way. She ran with a crowd in high school who were all like that. Most of those people were Italians and didn't have patience for anybody else. When Helen married Frank, she acted like she finally 'belonged' and she has been determined to make her daughters over into her image. Since she's kind of successful with Val, she constantly pushes Stephanie to conform. That ain't gonna happen because Stephanie has her own mind and heart. There are times Stephanie gets tired of the preaching, but she snaps back real quick. That girl makes me so proud." Grandma Mazur sniffed with tears in her eyes. "I just pray she comes back to us."

"I have a question, Grandma Mazur. Does Mrs. Plum have any close friends? Because she sure doesn't act like it." Lula huffed out a breath and shook her hair until the beads rattled. "All she ever does is call and yell at my girl. She never asks what's happened; she just jumps to conclusions and screeches."

Edna just shook her head. "Yes, she has friends but they're all from that high school group. One of her best friends is Angie Morelli. They go to the same church and talk on the phone several times a day. All they ever do is gossip about Joe and Stephanie or try to plan their future."

Lula snorted with a frown. "Man, that explains a lot!"

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Joe Morelli was clenching his hands sitting next to his mother in the waiting room when Helen came out of the VIP suite. She hustled across the room and sat beside Mrs. Morelli. As she began her diatribe, her voice continued to rise so that everyone on the floor could hear her complaints. "Angie, those people are taking over and Frank is siding with them. I don't know what's come over him. He just ranted at me in front of everybody – the doctor and Ranger's parents and the men from RangeMan. What are we going to do?" Angie Morelli embraced Helen trying to calm her.

Joe turned to Mrs. Plum to utter some comforting words as the Manosos and Frank Plum walked out of the suite with the doctor. Joe immediately jumped to his feet and made a beeline for the doctor. "Dr. Powers, I'd like to see my fiancée now. How long do you think she will be in this coma?"

Dr. Powers seemed slightly confused by the question. "Her condition hasn't really changed. I can't give you any assurance of when Stephanie will awaken. We just have to wait and see." Turning to the head nurse, the doctor instructed her to begin letting visitors in to see both Steph and Ranger but only 2 at a time for each. Raising his voice so that he could be heard throughout the room, the doctor continued, "I expect everyone to remain quiet while in their room. If they don't, I want the suite and waiting room cleared."

As the nurse nodded, she turned to the people waiting and asked which four wanted to go in to see the patients first. Joe Morelli and Grandma Mazur were first in line to see Stephanie while Ranger's grandmother and his sister, Celia, stepped forward to see Carlos.

Edna gasped when she saw her granddaughter for the first time. Stephanie was covered with bandages from head to toe plus she had casts on one arm and one leg. There were tubes and monitors everywhere. Stephanie's grandma began to cry and pray for her favorite grandchild.

Morelli stood looking down at Steph while shaking his head in anger. He couldn't understand why she stubbornly insisted on doing this kind of work or why she refused to marry him and settle down. Damn it, he was the catch of the Burg and he wanted to have his Cupcake all to himself. Why wouldn't she do the right thing like she was told? He and Helen just needed to step up the campaign to get her to marry him. Maybe he should get her pregnant first? That might work. The first thing he had to do was get her the hell away from Manoso. If he got her pregnant, Manoso would drop her like a hot potato. Yeah, the more he thought about it, getting her pregnant was the way to go. They were a couple right now so he could arrange for some defective condoms. He liked it.

"So, Joe," Edna said as she narrowed her eyes at him, "why do you keep saying you're Stephanie's fiancée when you know you're not? She's never said 'yes' to your proposals and you know she never will. My granddaughter is about pushing the envelope, not playing it safe. You should know that by now. She's not going to settle down with you, make your dinner, do your laundry and raise your kids. Stephanie is different and you and Helen should accept her for who she is instead of constantly trying to make her into something she will never be. That man over there shows her how much he loves her every time he helps and supports her."

Morelli's face was suffused with rage. He glared at Edna and shouted. "She is mine; she always has been! That thug isn't good enough for her. He's nothing but a criminal and a mercenary who has no business breathing the same air she does. I will do everything I can to keep her away from him and his rotten men. The fact that she goes around with them is an embarrassment to me and her mother. Stephanie doesn't know what's good for her, but I do and when she wakes up we are going to get on with our lives!"

Lester and Bobby sprang to their feet as Celia whirled around stepping into Morelli's face. "Who are you calling a thug?"

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"I'm calling him a thug!" Joe sneered at Celia and gestured to Ranger.

Lester and Bobby growled at Morelli while turning to Celia. Lester quickly spoke up. "Look, Celia, this idiot has no idea who Carlos is or what he achieves. Try to ignore him. He, like her mother, just wants to control Stephanie and, since you haven't met her, the Bombshell doesn't do 'controlled' anything. Even Carlos can't, nor does he want to. What you should know, though, is this is Joseph Morelli, detective with the Trenton Police Department. Before you rip him a new one you might want to keep that in mind."

Celia smiled at Lester and nodded. She continued to stare at Joe. "Detective Morelli, is it? I would like to say it is a pleasure to meet you. Unfortunately, it isn't. I'm not quite sure how you managed to obtain a position of authority with Trenton PD; but, I assure you, that oversight can be corrected with one phone call from my father. Maybe Ms. Plum is too kind a person to point out your character flaws. I am not. There is no way that anyone who values my brother, who is a gentleman by the way, would ever entertain the notion of spending their life with the likes of you!"

Grandma Mazur held out her hand to Celia. "Young lady you are a pip! My name is Edna Mazur and Stephanie is my youngest granddaughter. I'm pleased to meet you. You are so right. Ranger is a gentleman and always takes special care of Stephanie. So you are his sister? Who might this lady be?"

"Mrs. Mazur this is my grandmother, Rosa Manoso. May I introduce you in Spanish? My Abuela Rosa doesn't speak very much English." Celia spoke to her grandmother quickly nodding at Edna and Joe Morelli. When she was finished, Abuela Rosa glared at Joe then turned smiling to Edna while taking her hand.

"_Celia, digase a Senora Mazur se encontro con mucho gusto y deseo a discutir los nietos de nosotros_" Celia translated for Grandma. "Mrs. Mazur, my grandmother wants you to know meeting you is a pleasure and she desires to discuss each of the grandchildren with you. We need to let others come in to visit so why don't we go to the cafeteria and talk?"

Edna broke into a smile, nodded and followed Celia and Rosa out of the room, leaving Joe confronted by Bobby and Lester.

Bobby spoke first. "Detective Morelli, I realize this may be a waste of breath, but there are many things you don't know about Ranger and his family. Not the least of them is that Ricardo Manoso is a very powerful and influential man, particularly with most of the governments in this hemisphere. His son is so far from being a 'thug' you cannot even imagine it. While Ranger grew up with privilege, he and the rest of his family work tirelessly to help those who cannot manage to help themselves in many different ways. We all realize you are jealous of his relationship with Steph, but antagonizing his family would be a major mistake. Now, please leave so others can come in to see Stephanie."

Joe's face twisted with bitterness. "I'll go, but the minute she regains consciousness I'm taking her out of here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_SPOV_

_Great, first my mother and now Joe are yelling; but I don't know who they're yelling at. The people speaking Spanish must be Carlos' family. I would really like to meet the people that raised him to be such a loving man. I can't believe he loves me as much as I've always loved him. Please, somebody, can we just wake up, get out of here and get on with our lives?_

_Sigh. Of course, first we're going to have to face off with my mother and Joe although a bunch of people seem to be doing some of the "facing off" for us. Thank you, Jesus! _

_So how do I feel about marrying Carlos? Ecstatic! Marrying and having children has always seemed like settling down to me. I just couldn't imagine me going there; but, with Carlos, I think it would be a great adventure somehow - no picket fence, roasting chicken, gossiping neighbors or PTA meetings. Maybe we could move to another city to escape the nosy people. _

_So, what can we do to wake up? I'm pretty sure we can't make babies in a coma plus my crazy hormones seem to be dead. That's really not good!_

_Stephanie turned to look lovingly into Ranger's face. "Carlos, are you awake?"_

"_Yes, amante, I've just been lying here trying to work out what we might need to do to wake up. How is your pain level? I think we are going to have to fight through our physical damage and pain to make it. Do you know what injuries you have?"_

"_The pain I felt, Carlos, was in my head, neck, arm, leg and back. My head and neck seem to be the worst of it. The rest aches a lot but the pain in my head is piercing and strong. What about you?"_

"_Most of mine is in my chest and leg, Babe. My head aches a bit and I'm weak but don't know why. It seems like I get tired and fall asleep real fast. I'm feeling separated from my body so the pain's not close."_

"_I understand; I do, too. The pain level just wipes me out; but, although I can feel it, the aches and pains are almost dreamlike. Carlos, maybe we're still too hurt to wake up."_

"_You may be right, Babe. I just wish I had some idea how much time has passed since we were injured. That might help us determine how much more time we need to heal."_

Dr. Powers examined the most recent tests that had been done on Stephanie and Carlos. For some reason there seemed to be periodic brain activity for each of them simultaneously. He had never seen this before, but then he never had two people who were so connected lying side by side in comas. Trying to control his excitement Dr. Powers began to wonder if he had somehow discovered a breakthrough in how the brain functioned when damaged and unaware. He hoped his patients would be able to remember their thoughts while unconscious. One thing he did suspect was that his patients had not heard what had happened to them after their surgeries, their current conditions, and their prognoses. He felt it was important to tell them personally and quickly. The doctor decided to call two of his colleagues to get their opinions.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

While Dr. Powers contacted his fellow neurologists Olivia, Edna, Celia and Rosa sat down at a table in the hospital's pleasant cafeteria. Edna observed, "Wow, this is a nice place. I bet they might even have good food here!

Celia responded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm an RN in Newark and if my own family lived closer, I sure would like to work here."

"You're an RN? My daughter, Helen, once thought about being a nurse, but she ended up having a family and 'keeping house' instead." Grimacing, Edna continued, "I kinda wish she'd gone the other route but then we wouldn't have been blessed with my Stephanie."

Olivia looked at Edna with a smile. "Edna, we are all very curious about Stephanie. You should know that my son and his friends have talked about her for years and I've seen a few of the articles written about her; but we would all really like to know more. Can you tell us about her, her job, her personality and the relationship she has with my son, Carlos?"

Edna smiled and shook her head. "Well, that's a tall order, but first you should know that what my granddaughter looks like and who she is are completely different. She looks like a beautiful, feminine doll who needs protection; but she is made from steel. I've never seen another woman handle emergencies, criminals and pressure like she does…well, except maybe me. I've seen her get shot at, assaulted, nearly raped, beaten and broken; but she just keeps her head and stays focused on getting the creep that did it. The only time I've seen her totally broke down was when Ranger was shot when his daughter was kidnapped. I'm telling you she almost didn't recover from that one."

Celia translated for Rosa and Rosa responded with what appeared to be questions of her own. Turning to Edna, Celia asked her grandmother's questions. "Do Stephanie and my brother date each other and for how long have they done so? Also, who is this Joe Morelli who thinks she is his fiancée?"

Edna shook her head and grinned. "I think the usual response to that question is, 'it's complicated.' Stephanie met Ranger when she started bounty hunting. Connie, the black-haired Italian woman who was sitting with the big black lady and is the secretary at the bond office where Stephanie and Ranger both work, asked Ranger to show Stephanie the ropes on being a bond enforcement agent…I think that's what you call 'em. They've worked together ever since although sometimes she works for Ranger's company, too. They have never 'dated' as far as I know. Morelli's known Stephanie all her life. He touched her where he shouldn't have when she was little, he took her virginity when she was sixteen in a pastry shop, and then he wrote about it on men's rooms walls all over the place. He is a cop but he was the first skip Stephanie brought in when she started bounty hunting. Some time after that they started seeing each other; but my granddaughter breaks up with him all the time."

Olivia looked at Edna with a quizzical frown, "Why does she break up and then go back with him?"

"Well, mostly because he's a patoot as you've seen; but my guess is that Ranger keeps her at arms' length. Oh, he likes to be close to her; but I think he's afraid to get too close if you get my meaning. Stephanie is a force of nature. All the Morelli boy wants is for her to change into her mother so they can settle down. He screams when he doesn't get his way, she just screams back and walks away. But when you see Stephanie and Ranger together you can see all the feelings they have for each other on their faces and in their eyes as they look at each other. Like I said, it's complicated."

While Celia translated for her grandmother, Olivia sadly shook her head and muttered to herself, "Carlos, I pray you recover from this; but, if you do, we are going to have to have a serious mother-to-son talk, mi hijo."

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Dr. Powers entered the VIP suite and asked to speak to Bobby alone. Bobby turned to Lester and said, "Les, I'm getting hungry so why don't you go get us something from the cafeteria. I hear the food is halfway decent here. Okay?"

Lester looked at him and grinned. "Let's see, listen to a bunch of medical jargon or go check out nurses in the lunchroom. Gee, Bob, that's a tough one, not. I'll see you in a few."

The doctor sat beside Bobby and began to explain that he wanted to hook both patients up to EEGs. Bobby stared at him and nervously asked, "Electroencephalograms? Why? What have you found?"

"Bobby, I've studied their tests, including the scans. I noticed their brain activity changes at the same time. I'm not really sure what it is; but would like to see what the EEGs tell us about both their brain patterns. If we hook them up, we will have a record to study. Please don't quote me, but I believe they might be more aware than we think. That is also one of the reasons that I want to talk to them and tell them what happened to them, how long they have been in comas, and how long it will take their bodies to heal."

"Dr. Powers, are you serious? I've never heard of anything like this. I know I'm just a medic but I try to keep up with current findings. I must have missed this one."

"Yes, Bobby, I'm serious and, no, you've never heard of this because this is a first for this kind of situation. What I mean is this is the first time, to my knowledge, that two people who are so closely connected are in comas and lying side by side together at the same time. When you review the tests, it's almost as if they are communicating somehow because their increased activity occurs at the same time, no exception."

"Oh man, we need to talk to Tank, Frank and Ricardo about this."

Dr. Powers nodded. "You're right, but one more thing, I would like the families to talk to them when they visit – not yell – talk. I believe they can sometimes hear what is going on around them. We learned a long time ago that talking to a comatose patient seems to help them come out of it with less negative emotions. Tell you what, give me a few minutes to "talk" with Carlos and Stephanie, then let's meet with the three gentlemen you mentioned."

As the doctor walked between the beds, Bobby went to the door flipping open his cell phone. Dr. Powers smiled and touched both Ranger's and Stephanie's hands while saying, "Mr. Manoso, Miss Plum, I am Dr. Lawrence Powers and it has been my pleasure to tend to you while you have been here. As you may have guessed, you are both badly injured and comatose. While reviewing your charts and tests, I have noticed that your brains become active at the same time. Therefore, I think you may be communicating. To investigate that hypothesis further, I am going to place EEGs on both of your heads. Also, I suspect you don't know what happened to you, how long you have been here and the current prognoses for your recovery. Let me briefly explain. Mr. Manoso, you suffered multiple gun shot wounds; the worst being to your chest and right leg. The damage to the arteries in both places almost caused you to bleed out. If you hadn't received rapid treatment, I don't think you would have survived to go into surgery. Currently, your wounds are doing well but your chest wound also affected your lung so it will take about 4 days for your injuries to heal enough."

"Miss Plum, you suffered multiple gunshot wounds as well, but they were from a shotgun rather than the automatic gunshots that Mr. Manoso received. Your worst injuries were sustained from the explosion that threw you out of the car and up against a brick wall. You have a broken elbow and broken leg. What concerned us most was your fractured skull and severe concussion. Your broken limbs are already casted and all wounds sutured including your head. I think your wounds will heal enough in 3 days, but I'm not so sure about the damage to the brain you sustained after the explosion."

"Insofar as how long you have been hurt, both of you were injured two days ago – Mr. Manoso at 3 am and Miss Plum at 2 pm. I'll see you both later. After I speak with your fathers, I'm sure they will come in to visit with your families. Good luck."

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

_Stephanie heard the doctor's voice. She looked at Carlos' face to see him listening intently. After the doctor left, Carlos and Stephanie just looked at each other during a quiet embrace._

_Breaking the silence Stephanie burst out "Carlos, did you hear that? We are in comas, we are hurt and we are together. I wonder what he means about 'healed enough' and what's an EEG do?"_

"_Yes, I heard him, querida. He managed to answer all my questions. I think he is telling us how long it will be before we are well enough to wake up. What he said tracks with where my pain is located and yours, too, as you've described it."_

"_Geez, three or four days. What happens if you can wake up and I can't because of the head wound? I don't want to be without you, ever."_

"_Let's not think about that right now, Babe. Let's concentrate on what the doctor discovers from the EEG tests. Oh, an EEG, or an electroencephalogram, measures electrical impulses in the brain. Its patterns can trace brain activity over a period of time. I think he is going to use them to determine when we might be communicating with each other. Maybe if the time we are 'conscious' enough to do that gets longer, we are closer to waking up. That's just a guess though."_

"_Okay, what are we going to do when we do wake up? I don't want to think about any other outcome right now."_

"_Amante, let's sleep on that…"_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Characters property of J. Evanovich. Not used for my profit/gain.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Dr. Powers opened the door to the small conference room Bobby had secured for their meeting with the patients' fathers and Tank. He greeted them and before they could question him he asked if they could relocate the meeting to the cafeteria. He grinned. "You see, it has been a long time between meals for me and I really need something to eat." Everyone nodded and moved to leave the room. In the hallway they were met by Lula and Edna.

Lula eyed Tank and asked where they were going and who was sitting with Steph and Batman. Ricardo raised an eyebrow and asked her, "You call my son Batman? Why?" Tank looked down at his feet shaking his head for a moment then stared at Lula, waiting. Lula shrugged and responded, "Well, he always wears black, he's got a body that won't quit, he doesn't say much, he always gets the bad guys, he takes care of his peeps and he drives the Batmobile." Edna piped up with a "Damn skippy!" The doctor smiled and suggested Lula and Edna visit with his patients. As the men continued up the hallway, Tank quietly snickered, "poor Ricardo."

While having a bite to eat, Dr. Powers explained his findings, theories and the reason for running EEG tests. He encouraged all visitors, particularly members of the family, to talk to Stephanie and Carlos during their visits, remarking on the belief in many medical circles that comatose patients can hear voices, music or readings. He once again emphasized that the voices should be calm, reassuring and in a low tone. "They don't need drama so the energy is their room should be restorative not combative. After all, we want them to wake up," the doctor finished in a firm voice.

Stephanie's sister, Valerie, her husband and daughters arrived in the waiting room just as the men returned from their meeting. Frank and Ricardo motioned their families to join them at opposing ends of the room. Joe Morelli was included in the Plum family grouping.

Frank carefully and fully explained what the doctor said and what he expected to happen. Instantly, Joe began to call the doctor a quack and insist his Cupcake needed to be brought back to St. Francis and put under the care of a neurologist there. Helen, of course, was chanting a chorus of "that's right" until Edna told her to shut up.

Frank just rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to say this one more time. Joe, you do not now nor will you ever speak for this family. Since Stephanie is unconscious, that responsibility falls to me. Helen, we will abide by Dr. Powers' advice and counsel. If you can't do that, you won't go into their room. Did you get all of that?"

Edna asked Frank, "He really believes they are talking to each other while they're not awake? You know, I think he's on to something because they've always known when one or the other is nearby. I've seen Stephanie rub her neck, say 'Ranger?' and then turn around to look for him…and he was always there. Boy, wouldn't that be something!?"

As Frank was dealing with his family, Ricardo was filling in Olivia and the rest of the Manosos on the doctor's comments. Olivia could not wait to talk to her son about all the many ways he had made her proud as well as about Stephanie. Turning to her husband, she said she wanted to go in alone to sit with Carlos. Ricardo kissed her brow and nodded saying "Why don't you do that, querida, while some of us go out to find food for everyone?"

Olivia pushed open the suite's door to find Dr. Powers and his staff setting up an EEG beside each patient's bed. Nurses were affixing electrodes to Stephanie's and Ranger's scalps and running leads to each machine. Two technicians then sat before each EEG watching them chart both patients' brainwaves. The doctor explained the function of the EEG and what he hoped it would tell him. Further, he told her that the technicians would be staying in the room initially to make certain the machines were operating properly. Olivia smiled at the doctor and said she would quietly sit by Carlos' bed and speak to him for a while. Dr. Powers looked at Olivia and patted her on the arm saying "Take all the time you need, Mrs. Manoso." He then left the room.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

_RPOV_

_I wish I could stay awake longer so we could talk about what we want to do when we do wake up. Stephanie is afraid she won't wake up at the same time I do; and, to tell the truth, so am I. Her head injury must be bad if she feels the pain so strongly while still unconscious. What doesn't make sense, though, is how she can reason even now if her brain is damaged. Maybe our souls are communing rather than our minds. All I do know is that I want her to be my wife, for us to wake up and live our lives together, and stay away from people who bring her down. "Babe, are you awake?"_

_Stephanie whispered an "Um hmmm. I think so."_

"_I need to ask you something important. Can we talk for a bit?"_

"_Sure, Carlos, what do you want to talk about…our waking up and stuff?"_

"_Sort of, amante. I want us to talk about what we want when we are awake and well. What do you see happening when we leave the hospital? Maybe I should say what do you want to happen?"_

"_Well, first of all I don't want to have to deal with negative people like Mom and Joe anymore. I want to be able to live my life without people lecturing me every minute. Damn it, I'm an adult and I'm not stupid – clumsy and impatient and stubborn, maybe – but that doesn't give people the right to treat me like I'm a dancing bear! I'm sorry, Carlos, sometimes it just hurts when people bet on my life or yell at me like I'm a deaf idiot."_

"_Babe, I understand and honestly don't know how you tolerate it. You say you're impatient and, in some ways, you're right; but your patience with those people who continually hurt you is unbelievable. One thing I do believe, though, is if they continue to berate you, over time your self esteem will be permanently damaged. I don't want that for you, Babe. What positive things do you want in your future?"_

"_I would like to get better at my job, live in a nice place, have a little money to put by for a rainy day, have decent transportation and be happy with my friends. A committed relationship with someone who loves me for who I am rather than whom they want me to be would be so wonderful."_

"_Babe, does that committed relationship include marriage and children?"_

"_Carlos, I guess I would like to marry someday and, as much as it scares me to think about being a mother, having children with someone who loved me enough to marry me makes me feel happy. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because, amante, I want to ask you to be my wife. I adore you and never want to lose you from my life. Will you marry me, Stephanie?"_

"_Do you really mean that, Carlos? I never thought you considered me more than someone who helped you out, was attracted to you and made you laugh. I know I'm not as cultured and sophisticated as you. Are you sure I wouldn't embarrass you?"_

"_Sweetheart, I am so sorry I have said and done things to make you believe that. I know it is my fault and I can only plead fear and stupidity. I always thought that you only wanted Morelli, but when he got out of line you could use me to make him jealous. I never doubted that you cared for me; but I was never brave enough to ask you how you really felt. Can you ever trust and forgive me?"_

"_Yes, of course. Carlos, I've always trusted you completely with my life; but when you sent me back to Morelli after De Chooch, I was so hurt I didn't think I could trust you with my heart. I've been in love with you a very long time. If you really want me, I would be so proud to be your wife. Just please don't make me go through another Helen Plum Burg wedding special. They're just god awful!"_

"_Oh, Babe, when we get married, Helen Plum will have nothing to say about the wedding or anything else in our lives. I promise you. The minute we wake up I am putting a ring on your finger."_

"_Thank you, Jesus! I cannot wait to get back so we can celebrate…for days!" _

"_Come to me, mi novia." (My fiancée)_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Each of the EEG technicians gasped and looked at each other. The one named Linda called Dr. Powers immediately and reported that both charts were highly active. The doctor hurried into the suite and scanned each page. Turning to Olivia, he asked if she would hold Mr. Manoso's hand and speak to him quietly. In the meantime he would go find Frank to do the same with Miss Plum.

Dr. Powers found Frank Plum sitting with Ricardo Manoso, Tank and Bobby. They were still discussing their conversations with the families and friends. The doctor seemed elated as he told the men about what was happening with Ranger and Steph. Everyone quickly rose and followed him to the VIP suite.

As the doctor had asked, Frank settled into a chair by his daughter's bedside and picked up her small hand. Quietly he began talking to her about what had happened to her and how all her friends and family were there to be with her. He begged her to try to open her beautiful blue eyes for him.

At the same time, Olivia was speaking to Carlos. She asked him to try to wake up so she could talk to him about his pretty friend, Stephanie, and their special connection. She told him the doctor was so excited about their tests and that it might mean her brave and handsome son might come back to her. Ricardo joined her to tell his son how proud he was of the man he had become and the brave things he had done for his country. The room was filled with energy and hope.

_RPOV_

_What is happening? Why are all these voices talking at once? Where is Stephanie? Where is the beach? All I can see is a light far away and it keeps getting closer. "Babe…Babe, where are you? No, I can't leave my Babe! I can't!" Why are people touching me all over? What is going on…?_

Ranger opened his eyes to see his father holding his hand and calling his name. "Carlos, Carlos, mi hijo, abras su ojos! Por favor, Carlos, quiero que tu despiertes!" _(Carlos, Carlos, my son, open your eyes! Please, Carlos, I need you to wake up!)_

"Papi? No! Donde esta mi novia? No puedo aqui sin mi bebe! Tank, where is Tank?" _(Papa? No! Where is my fiancée? I don't want to be here without my Babe!)_

Tank stepped up quickly and put his huge hand on Ranger's shoulder. "I'm right here, Ranger. Bombshell hasn't woken up yet. Look over there she is in a bed right beside you. Try to calm down so the doctor can check you over."

Ranger turned to his right to see Stephanie lying unconscious in her bed with Frank Plum sitting there holding her hand. Dr. Powers introduced himself, asked everyone to leave and began a thorough examination.

Ranger glared at the doctor. "Dr. Powers, what are you doing to help Stephanie? Nothing else matters if she doesn't wake up. What do you need? Money is no object!"

"Mr. Manoso, we are doing everything we can to help her heal so that she can wake up. Although your injuries are severe, her head injury is going to make it longer for her to recover. Tell me, were you both communicating while you were under? Do you remember at all?"

"Please, call me Ranger. Yes, I can remember although communicating might not be the word. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Ranger, I need to know if she was coherent or not so we can determine if there is any serious brain damage."

"Yes sir, she was perfectly coherent. She did have a lot of pain in her head. She described it as sharp."

"Good! Skull fractures are terribly painful. Plus we were afraid to give her very much pain medication because of the suspected brain damage. Based on what you're telling me, we can increase the pain medication slightly so that she can rest better."

"Dr. Powers, what is your best estimate of when Steph might wake up?"

"I suspect within a day or maybe two. Something tells me that waking up to find you is going to be a high priority of hers," the doctor said with a smile. As he turned to leave, Dr. Powers asked, "Ranger, can I get you anything or anyone?"

"Yes, doctor, please send Tank in. Thank you for your help."

Tank entered the room with a huge smile on his face. "So, Rangeman, what can I do for you?"

"First of all, Tank, thank you for saving my worthless hide again. Right now, though, I need you to do a few things for me. First, go to the office in my apartment. There are two envelopes in the safe that have "Babe" written on the front. Please bring them to me. Next, call my attorney and have him here as soon as possible. Finally, our accountant needs to be here, too."

"Ranger, you do know you are supposed to rest, don't you?"

"Tank, it's important. There are a lot of things I have to do before Stephanie wakes up. According to the doctor, that could be tomorrow or the next day. We might not have a lot of time."

"Okay, Rangeman, I'll go take care of this. I assume you want Ted and Diego here this evening. Who do you want to talk to next?"

"Thanks, man. Yeah, have them here by visiting hours tonight and send in Bobby and Lester."

With gasps of pain Ranger pulled himself out of bed. Shuffling over to the other bed, he crawled in next to his Babe careful to avoid her wounds. Then he closed his eyes with a sigh and instantly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Characters property of J. Evanovich. Not used for my profit/gain.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Lester and Bobby opened the door to the suite just as a shriek rent the air. Standing at the foot of Stephanie's bed were Helen and Valerie staring at Ranger in horror. Ricardo, Frank, Olivia and Joe Morelli rushed into the room. Morelli turned on Olivia yelling, "See what I mean, he's a thug! He has no right being in her bed! She's mine!" Morelli and Helen were still ranting as they were escorted out of the room by Ricardo, Lester and Frank.

Olivia observed to Bobby that perhaps it would be a good idea to move Carlos to his own bed. Bobby nodded saying, "As soon as Lester comes back into the room, we will. I'll need his help to move him."

Back in the waiting room, Ricardo pushed Morelli into a chair. Looking through his wife's bag while sitting across from him, he and Joe glared at each other. Ricardo began the conversation with "So, Detective Morelli, you think my son is a thug. Tell me, did you serve in the military? If so, what branch of service?"

Still maintaining eye contact with Mr. Manoso, Joe responded "Yes, I know he's basically a murderer with a bunch of ex-cons and gang bangers for employees. I don't know why it matters to you; but, yes, I served in the U. S. Navy."

"When did you serve? Did you see any action?"

"My tour was '84 to '86. Except for six months on board ship I was stationed in San Diego. No, my time in didn't include combat. Why?"

"Ah, that was during the Reagan years. I assume then you are familiar with distinguished service awards?"

As Morelli nodded, Ricardo removed a flat, letter-sized brown envelope from Olivia's purse. "Then, Detective Morelli, I would like you to take a look at this picture of my son. We brought it with us just in case Carlos didn't survive. As you can see, this picture was taken when Carlos was awarded the Medal of Honor for bringing his entire team safely home in spite of all their injuries including his own. The specifics of the mission are classified. His Army Ranger dress uniform reflects what kind of soldier he was. He served with honor for seven years and continues to train elite forces, perform strategic planning and conduct special efforts requested by our government even now.

"So, Mr. Morelli, knowing this and that my son has commanded Navy Seals on numerous occasions, do you really believe this is a profile of a thug, criminal or gang banger?"

Shaking his head, Joe replied in a softer voice. "No, sir, I don't. Very few people, if anyone, in Trenton are aware of this information; but his actions and movements certainly belie what you've told me."

Ricardo Manoso stared directly into Morelli's eyes. "You're a detective. Have you ever heard the term 'undercover'?"

**TWENTY-EIGHT**

Lester and Bobby pulled Ranger away from Stephanie's side as gently as possible. If he hadn't been so badly wounded, they would have needed Tank, too. The boss really didn't like to be manhandled. While they were in the process of carrying him back to his bed, Ranger opened his eyes and demanded to know what they thought they were doing. Olivia looked at her son and speaking in the tone of voice mothers the world over use to chastise their children said, "Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I told them to move you into that bed. I don't want to see you get out of it until you are released by Dr. Powers, either. Entiendes?" _(Understand?)_

"Si, mi madre, pero no puedo dormir sin el tocque de ella." _(Yes, my mother, but I cannot sleep without the touch of her.)_

"Lo siento, mi hijo. Yo entiendo porque yo no duermo bien sin su padre. Veamos lo que se puede hacer." _(I'm sorry, my son. I understand because I don't sleep well without your father. Let's see what can be done.")_ Olivia hurried out of the room after kissing Ranger on the cheek.

Lester moved closer to Ranger and whispered, "Tank said you wanted to see us?"

Ranger nodded and motioned for Bobby to come closer as well. "Lester, Tank is taking care of some things for me so you're in charge of RangeMan for the next few days. Send over my laptop. Bobby, I need you to stay close to Dr. Powers and tell me when Steph's condition changes. Pay particular attention to the EEG readouts. By the way, where's my cell?"

Before turning to leave the room, Lester responded, "Got it, Boss. Tank had Hal send you both your phone and your computer. They're right here in your bedside table." With salutes and grins both men left the room. Ranger closed his eyes and muttered "smartasses."

Dr. Powers, Tank, Olivia and two orderlies walked into the room together. Ranger's mother told him they had solved his sleep problem. Dr. Powers nodded to the orderlies to begin. Ranger opened one eye to look at his mother with a raised brow. "What's the solution?"

"Just watch, hijo." The orderlies lowered the bedrails between Steph and Ranger. After rearranging some of the equipment, they pushed the two beds together forming them into one – but king-sized. Ranger's grin met his mother's smirk as she left the room chuckling.

Tank advised Ranger that his accountant and attorney were waiting outside and handed two envelopes to him, each marked "Babe." Ranger opened the envelopes to inspect their contents and then nodded for Tank to show them in.

Acknowledging their presence, he briefly went over what he needed from each of them: a codicil to his will, changes in insurance beneficiaries and a financial statement for RangeMan, LLC as of today. Then he told them he needed it by the next morning. Both men nodded their heads with hesitancy. Handing a file to each one he instructed them to change his will immediately naming Stephanie Plum as his beneficiary while keeping the arrangements he had already made for his daughter and certain individuals and foundations. All insurance policies should show her as primary beneficiary. Turning to Tank he said, "I want duplicate cards on all my accounts in her name." His second in command stared in shock and tried to clear his head saying, "Damn, RangeMan, you act like you and Bombshell are getting married!" Ranger looked at his friend with a huge smile on his face and replied, "We are."

Shaking the content out of one of the envelopes, Ranger pulled out a small blue box and handed it to Tank while saying, "I've had this a while but it needs to be sized properly. Find a jeweler who makes hospital calls. Hand me my laptop and we'll see if we can match it on the net. Try Tiffany's first. I have a personal account there. Have their manager give me a call so I can explain to him exactly what I want. Lester's covering for both of us so take the time you need but I want them by tomorrow noon. Pay whatever you need to in order to accomplish this. Oh, and one more thing, this goes no further than this room."

Opening the box Tank sucked in some air and blew out the word "Whew!" He was looking at a beautiful engagement ring of diamonds and blue sapphires in platinum. "Boss, I've never seen anything like this before." Ranger replied with a grin, "Good, I designed it myself."

Ranger moved closer to Stephanie and drifted into sleep. Although he had a peaceful night, he was jolted awake when a nervous woman brought in a breakfast tray. Looking at it balefully, he decided he needed to have Tank arrange for Ella to bring something decent to eat. Looking across the bed, he knew this stuff wasn't going to cut it for his Babe.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

_SPOV_

_Where's Carlos? I'm by myself. NO! Wait, I can hear his voice. Actually, I can hear a bunch of voices which include my mother's shrieks and Joe's yelling. I wish they would give it a rest. This is just great… oh Lord, he must have woken up… I'm here all by myself! One good thing is my head hardly hurts at all. It's gonna start though if these people don't shut the fuck up! Well, maybe some of them should hush up so I can concentrate on what the doctor and Carlos are saying. Damn, would you shut up people!_

_Okay, that's better. For some reason I can feel Carlos' presence really strong. Now he's talking to someone in Spanish. I've got to learn that stuff or else I won't understand Carlos or his family half the time. Rats, another thing I have to get better at._

_What do I have to do to wake up? Wonder if anybody knows. I'm getting tired but maybe if I focus on reaching out to him really hard, Carlos will hear or feel me. Worth a try…_

The EEG technician for Stephanie suddenly got very excited and called Dr. Powers. A minute later he and Bobby came rushing into the room telling Ranger that Stephanie's readout had a lot of activity.

Ranger nodded, told everyone to quiet down and said to the doctor "Let me try something and see if it works."

"Babe, I know you can hear me and you must be frightened to be all alone. Querida, I'm still with you but now I'm awake. When you see a bright light moving toward you and you feel someone touching your body you will be waking up – at least that's what happened to me. Don't be afraid; just go with it. I'm right here waiting for you. The doctor says you're healing well and should be coming to really soon. I can't wait to hold you, amante."

"Frank, why don't you try calling her name, holding her hand and ask her to open her eyes?" Ranger suggested.

Leaning over his daughter, stroking her hair and holding her hand, Frank began insisting that Stephanie open her eyes and wake up for him and for Carlos. "Come on, baby girl, let me see those gorgeous blue eyes!"

_SPOV_

_I can hear him. I can hear Dad. Please keep talking to me. I feel lighter like I'm floating. Wonderful, it's that water thing again; and there's the light! Carlos said to just go with it. Maybe if I just relax…wait, someone's holding my hand…_

"Daddy? Daddy is that you? Carlos…where's Carlos?"

"Yes, Sweetheart! You're back! Carlos is right next to you, baby. Dr. Powers, do you want us to leave while you examine my girl?"

"Please, everyone but Ranger and Bobby. She is going to have to rest for a while before she can see anyone. Now would be a good time for all of you to go down to the cafeteria and have lunch. When you return, she should be ready to have visitors. Okay?" Turning to smile at Stephanie, the doctor said, "Welcome back, Miss Plum."

Ranger leaned across the bed and took Stephanie's left hand in a gentle grasp. "Welcome home, amante, I have something for you." Smiling with love in his eyes, he placed the engagement ring on her finger. Still holding her hand, Ranger said, "Tell me again, Babe."

Stephanie gazed lovingly in his beautiful eyes and whispered, "Yes, Carlos, I will marry you."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Dr. Powell looked down at the kissing couple and cleared his throat. "I'm really sorry to interrupt at the time like this; but, Ms. Plum, we need to examine you as quickly as we can. Also, there are some tests that need to be run."

Steph cringed. "All right, Doctor. First, please call me Stephanie or Steph. 'Ms. Plum' gives me eye twitches. Second, can I go home after the exam?"

Ranger grinned at the doctor who sighed and just shook his head. "No, Steph, you and Ranger still have to stay for a couple of days. Ranger's lung and your head need some more time to stabilize before you can leave. Also, both of you need to spend some time with the physical therapist. Then when I do release you both it will be into Bobby's care. He can continue your PT and ensure that you don't overdo it. Besides, I'll bet there are a whole host of things you need to discuss about your wedding and everything!"

Dr. Powell was pretty proud of himself when he looked at Bobby, a smug grin on his face. Bobby glanced over at Ranger and Steph grimacing at the thought. "Thanks a lot, Doc."

Dr. Powell examined Stephanie, who was none too happy about it. While he was checking Steph over, he asked "Ranger, you said 'tell me again.' Does that mean you proposed to Steph while you were both still under? And, if that's the case, do you both still remember everything?"

Ranger nodded as the doctor continued. "Would you join me later to discuss your experiences and memories; and do you mind if I taped the conversation? It's just that yours are such rare cases I would really like to do a research paper on it."

Again, Ranger nodded but raised his hand, and said, "That would be fine, but you can't use our names. Since both of us have enemies, I don't want this information publicized, nor do I want us to be interviewed. Do you agree, Babe?"

Stephanie nodded her head. "Doctor, I remember quite a bit but Ranger's right, we can't afford any notoriety about this. We might not survive it; and, frankly, I really, really want to survive to marry this wonderful man. By the way, when do these casts come off?"

"The leg cast can come off in about three weeks depending on what your x-rays look like. The leg was fractured, not broken. Your elbow, on the other hand, will take at least a month. It has a straight break at the tip and we had to put a long screw through the bone. When we take the cast off, we will have to remove the screw. After that you will need to be in a sling for about two weeks. So, guess what, you can't drive."

Stephanie had a disgusted look on her face and responded, "Well, shit! Can I still use my arm while it's in the cast?"

Shaking his head with emphasis, the doctor answered her question. "No, you're going to have to wear a sling and not move the arm at all. Since the break is at the tip and the tendons of the upper arm are attached there, any movement causes stress on the break. Also, should you hit the elbow it will hurt like hell, trust me."

Stephanie just sighed, looked at her left hand and spoke. "Okay, but can we have a few minutes alone before the crowd descends?" Smiling, Dr. Powell nodded and left.

Gazing at the exquisite ring on her finger and then turning to face Ranger she commented, "I've never seen anything so unusual and beautiful. I have a question, though. Where does the wedding band go?"

"First of all, Babe, I designed this especially for you so that you could remove the engagement ring and only wear the band while you're working. See how the two connected rings cross over your finger? The band goes between them. The center diamond that is mounted where the two rings cross is a three-carat marquise and the rings are inset with closely interspersed and alternating half-carat diamonds and sapphires in platinum. The wedding bands, yours and mine, are also platinum and a bit wider than your rings with a few quarter-carat diamonds widely inset completely around them."

"Carlos, this must have cost a fortune! I've never seen sapphires like these; I thought sapphires were blue."

"These are called color change Ceylon blue sapphires. They're called color change because they are deep blue with flashes of violet in the sunlight but in fluorescent light they turn deep purple. Do you really like the ring?"

"It's breathtaking; but what makes it more wonderful, Carlos, is that you designed it for me. When did you do this?"

"After Scrog – I knew then how much I loved you; I wanted you with me any way you would have me. Honestly, I didn't think you would leave Morelli, but I wanted to be ready."

Looking into Stephanie's eyes, Carlos said with a sigh. "I guess it's time." Stephanie just nodded as Carlos opened his phone and spoke into it. "Tank, escort Stephanie's family and Joe Morelli in here." Ranger linked his arm through Stephanie's cast as they girded their loins for battle and Steph covered her left hand with a blanket.

Helen hurried into the room waving her hands, shrieking, "Stephanie Plum, that job is going to be the death of you! This was too close. You are coming home with us when you are released from this hospital! While you're recovering there will be no working and no fraternizing with these awful people. You will be planning your wedding to Joseph while I teach you to cook!"

"So sorry, Mom, but you are partially right. I will be planning a wedding." Steph slowly slid her hand out from under the bed covers as every single member of her family and Joe Morelli shouted, "What is that?" Steph smugly replied, "I will be planning my wedding to Carlos. I would apologize to you, too, Joe; but after all you've put me through these last two years, it wouldn't be the truth!" Smiling at her father and grandmother while holding up her hand, Stephanie finally laughed, "Daddy, Grandma just look at what Carlos gave me! Isn't it beautiful?"

Frank grinned at his future son-in-law. "Welcome to the family, Ranger."

"Please, call me Carlos. Mrs. Mazur, there's only one rule – only my Babe gets to touch my body, okay?"

Edna Mazur's eyes twinkled as she pretended to pout. "Oh, all right, Batman, if you insist. I'd never do anything to upset my granddaughter; but if I get to call you Carlos, you can call me Edna. Whaddaya say?"

Ranger grinned at her and held out his hand. "It's a deal, Edna."

Looking over at Tank, Ranger asked, "Why don't you escort Detective Morelli out of here. If Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Kloughn wish to stay to offer congratulations they may do so. We will understand, of course, should they wish to leave. Then, Tank, please bring my family in so we can share the news."

Tank grinned at Ranger and mouthed, "With pleasure."

All of the Manosos came bursting into the room but stopped as Ranger raised his hand. "Babe, I would like to introduce you to some of the people we could hear while we were unconscious. This is my father, Ricardo, my mother, Olivia, my grandmother, Rosa, and my sisters and brothers: Alicia, Celia, Roberto, Maria and Eduardo. Everyone, this is Stephanie Plum, the love of my life and now my fiancée."

Controlled chaos ensued as every member of Ranger's family came forward to hug Steph while asking a dozen questions. Stephanie stared at Carlos with a "deer in headlights" look on her face just as Dr. Powell broke through the noise. "Folks, I understand this is a time for rejoicing but my patients really need to rest. They've had much too much excitement today. Why don't you come back tomorrow? They're going to be here for another day or so. Okay?"

Helen and Valerie watched in anger as everyone exited the room talking excitedly. Edna and Frank kissed Stephanie on the cheek. Edna grabbed Valerie's arm after Frank grabbed Helen's. Frank said, "We're leaving now. Not one word from either of you. Good night, you two."

As they left the room, Ella and Tank entered with a food cart. Ella rushed over to hug Stephanie. "Oh, dears, I'm so glad you're both better. Stephanie, I brought you dinner so you don't have to eat hospital food." With an intake of breath she grasped Steph's hand and with a huge smile breathed out, "Finally! Congratulations to both of you. I want to make your wedding cake!"

After Ella served the meal, Ranger thanked her for bringing dinner then turned to Tank. "I need to see you first thing in the morning along with Lester, Bobby, and Hal. Babe, would you like to see Mary Lou, Connie, and Lula, too? It will give us some time to talk over what we need to do to make this wedding happen."

"Yes, Carlos, you're probably right" Stephanie mumbled as her eyes drifted shut.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

_RPOV_

_Ranger looked down at his Babe who was lying with her head on his arm, her wild curls framing her face. Ranger loved those curls, her face, her beautiful body, and everything else about her. He still couldn't believe she belonged to him. Like Ella said, "Finally!" Now they just needed to talk about living and working together. He had thought long and hard about what he wanted with Stephanie. He wanted a partner in all areas of his life. He also wanted a life outside of work. _

_With that in mind he decided to reorganize his company in such a way that others would now share both the responsibilities and rewards, including Stephanie. Ranger knew that convincing her was not going to be easy. Due to her mother, her sister and Morelli, Steph had little self-confidence. Maybe his friends and her friends could help her understand. He hoped so._

"Babe, you want to think about waking up? Breakfast should be here in a minute. Tank and everybody are gonna come by in a few so you might want to freshen up first."

Stephanie's eyes slowly opened as she looked around in confusion. "Where the fuck…Oh…Carlos, what time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock, amante. I'll ring for the nurse to help you to the bathroom."

When the nurse entered the room, she gazed at Ranger with a dazed look on her face. Nodding toward Steph he told her that the lady needed to use the facilities. With a rapid head shake she gently helped a smirking Stephanie to the bathroom. While he waited his turn, Ranger called Tank and asked him to come help him when Stephanie got out. He also asked if Ella had brought breakfast for them. Ranger heard him snicker over the phone and mutter, "No one here could stop her and, believe me, they tried!"

Eating his lox and bagel, Carlos turned to Stephanie to ask her a question; but she blurted out "Carlos, can we talk about what we're going to do after we're married?"

"Of course, querida, what do you want to discuss?"

Stephanie was nervous. She wasn't sure if Ranger was going to be upset or not. "Do we have to live in Trenton? Please understand I just don't want to have every part of our lives inspected and talked about by the nosy people in the Burg. I don't want everything we do broadcast everywhere. Just to have some privacy would be so wonderful. Could we live somewhere else or do you have to be here because of your business?"

Ranger breathed deeply thinking this talk might not be as hard as he thought. "Babe, we can live anywhere you want. Actually, I agree with you. It would be great to live in either Boston or Miami. I can make either office the headquarters of RangeMan rather than Trenton. After thinking a lot about it over the last days, I'm planning some restructuring at RangeMan so I can have more time with you. There are so many places in this world I want to show you. Which would you prefer, Boston or Miami?"

Stephanie awkwardly put her arm around Carlos and sighed. "Thank God, I was so afraid you wouldn't want to move. If those are my choices, I'd like Miami best. Boston's too cold and Miami has lots of beaches. Is that okay with you?"

"Miami it is. Also, Julie is there so we could see her often. Abuela Rosa wants to move back there because of her arthritis. If she moves, Dad and Mom will probably move, too. They work a lot with the Cuban community in South Florida. So does my sister, Maria, and my brother, Eduardo."

As the words left Ranger's mouth, Tank, Ella, Lester, Hal and Bobby entered the room. Ranger asked Ella to stay and join the meeting. After everyone was comfortably seated around the bed with their coffee, Ranger started to explain what he wanted to do in regard to the company and what he and Steph wanted to do about living arrangements.

"First off, Stephanie and I haven't had a chance to discuss a lot of this. Insofar as the company is concerned I want to completely restructure it. Tank, I'm going to need your help with the organization chart and its details. Right now, though, I'm going to run through the basic concept."

Ranger shifted trying to raise himself up so he could sit more comfortably. Tank helped him as Ella went over to help Stephanie do the same. "I want RangeMan reorganized into divisions and profit centers. The offices would be the profit centers and Lester, Bobby, Hal and Silvio would run them as directors."

Lester cleared his throat and said, "But, Boss, there are only three offices and four of us. Who does what?"

"Good question, Les. I need you to open a DC office to handle government contracts. Bobby, I need you in Boston. Hal, you would be in Trenton and Silvio would take Miami. You all would report directly to me and your compensation would depend upon the success of your profit centers. The divisions would be headed by vice presidents. Lester you would head up government services. Bob you would oversee medical services and physical training. Hal you would be in charge of the security systems and contracts. Silvio would handle the division for electronic systems, research software and computer training. All division VPs would report directly to me as well. I will retain the title of CEO and you, Tank, would be my executive vice president. There are a number of departments or cost centers. Diego would be CFO and head up the accounting department while Ted would be General Counsel with a legal team."

As everyone started to ask Ranger questions at the same time, he raised his hand. "Let me finish. This is not to be discussed where it can be overheard by anyone outside this room. On the first of next month I want to have a meeting of all team leaders so that I can distribute the new organization chart, explain the reasons for the restructuring and begin to assign new responsibilities and job descriptions. There are a lot more changes I want to make; but there are some specific things you all need to know. First, Stephanie and I are getting married and, after our honeymoon, we will be moving to Miami. I will make that office the headquarters for RangeMan. Second, and Babe and I have not discussed this at all, there's one more service division I want for the company: Bond Enforcement, Investigations and Human Resources. Babe, I would like you to be Vice President of that division. Just wait a second. So that everybody understands my reasoning Stephanie not only always gets her skip, her instincts regarding searches and people are amazing. Yes, I love you and want to marry you, Babe, but I really need your help and talents. Finally, each division will have personnel in each office and their profit or loss will be reflected in the office P&Ls but will also be reflected in the performance of the divisions. I'll be happy to talk to each of you individually in more detail; but I'm kind of tired right now so I'd like to put it off until tomorrow at this time. Oh, Ella, would you and Luis talk about moving with us to Miami?"

Ranger collapsed back into his pillows as everyone in the room just stared at him with their mouths open. As one they stood up in a daze and silently drifted out of the room just as Lula, Mary Lou and Connie barged in.

"White girl, what's this I hear about you kicking Supercop to the curb, marrying Batman and moving to Miami?" Lula yelled as all three women tried to high five Stephanie's good hand. Mostly they weren't successful. "Tell us all about it right now."

Stephanie carefully raised her left hand as they shrieked like pre-teen girls at a Miley Cyrus concert. The din nearly deafened the two patients while nurses rushed into the suite. They insisted the visitors lower their voices and Ranger asked if he could move outside for a while so the ladies could visit in private. Smiling, the head nurse ordered a wheel chair then rolled him out of the room.

Stephanie spent an hour visiting with her best friends. They covered a lot of territory like what happened during the comas, how Steph got hurt in the first place, responsibilities for the wedding ceremony, the magnificent ring and its history, how she handled her mother and Supercop, and what Carlos and his relatives were really like. While they were chatting Lula passed out colored markers and highlighters and the women started decorating Stephanie's casts.

When Ranger returned after Steph's friends left the room, he noticed her blue eyes were like saucers and her mouth didn't seem able to form words. Just as she started to speak she broke into huge yawns. Putting his finger under her chin Carlos brought her lips to his and whispered, "Sleep, mi bebe, we can talk about all of this later. I promise I will take care of you, mi corazon."

With a gentle kiss, they both drifted into dreamland.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

_SPOV_

_After all the new information from Carlos last night, I just can't sleep. So here I am at six in the morning wringing my hands and chewing my lip. My life just went from "Aw Hell" to "Oh my God" in less than twenty-four hours. Carlos wants me to be a vice president in charge of a division for skip tracing, research and HR? What the hell do I know about HR? Well, we covered it in college when I got my business degree; but, let's face it, that's less than nothing. Does he realize I could destroy his company? Okay, okay, I've brought in all my skips since I've been working for Vinnie and the research programs I've used at RangeMan are easy for me. Would that be called "investigating?" I'm not a PI! Don't you have to have a license to do that stuff? I don't know anything about Miami. All I know about is the Burg and the people in it. How do I translate that to the other offices? DC? Ye gods, that place makes no sense to anybody!_

_RPOV_

_Why is this bed moving? Aw, my poor Babe, she looks beyond terrified. I guess now is the time to talk about all this in more detail while reassuring her about her skills. I swear I could just beat the shit out of her mother and Morelli. I'd like to stuff 'em in a crate and ship 'em off to the Congo or the Amazon. Their yelling and screaming would get them offed in a heartbeat. Crap, Babe wouldn't be happy about it; but, damn, I sure like the idea._

"Babe, you're looking a bit crazy. Are you worried about what we talked about last night?"

"Yes, Carlos, I don't understand why you would put your company at risk by putting me in charge of a division or anything else for that matter. I'll just screw it up or explode it. Why would you want that?"

"No you won't, Babe. That's just your mother and Morelli talking. Remember, you're Wonder Woman. You can do anything and I'll be right there at your side no matter what. Your background includes a BA in business, successful experience in bond apprehension, intensive use of the research tools at RangeMan and an innate sense of people and relationships. So, I believe you are perfectly qualified to develop the division. In addition, you will need to hire managers to help you. What do you think about Connie for BE and Junior for HR? I bet Silvio could suggest someone for Research/Investigations."

"All right, Batman. You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

Ranger slid between Stephanie's legs and began kissing her neck. "Now I want to explore the ways I can worship your beautiful body." Removing her gown, he nuzzled her breast and moved downward until his lips and tongue reached the Promised Land. "Relax, mi amor, in some circles this isn't considered sex." As Steph began to moan, her hormones surged to life. What this man could do to her!

As Carlos slipped his tongue inside his woman, he heard a light tap on the door and Dr. Powell walked in. Carlos quickly covered Stephanie with a sheet. Her cheeks suffused with a blush, she covered her face with her hands.

The doctor laughed. "You know you two haven't been cleared for physical activity yet. Stephanie, you can't move because of your casts and Ranger, your lung needs more time to heal. Please don't undo all our hard work by overdoing it. By the way, I came in to tell you that I'm releasing you into Bobby's care later this afternoon. You both can go home."

Stephanie squealed, "Hallelujah!" Grinning Ranger reached out to shake the doctor's hand as he asked him to send Tank and Bobby in.

Both Ranger and Steph scowled at the wheelchairs waiting for them in the RangeMan garage. Bobby frowned. "You are both confined to wheelchairs for the next week. Ranger, as long as your lung and leg haven't healed enough and Stephanie, until you are allowed to use crutches you both will ride rather than walk. We will work on your physical conditioning. After that the gym will be the only place you can exercise, Ranger, with supervision. You've got enough to do planning the restructure of RangeMan and the details of your wedding.

Bobby continued, "Let's get you upstairs so Ella can pamper you both. She's been cooking all day, Bombshell. Then I want you to get some rest. Got that?"

The spread of wonderful food had Stephanie moaning at the smells. She was so disappointed that she couldn't wolf down as much as she used to. Maybe when she got more exercise her appetite would pick up. Even so, Ranger looked at her in amazement at the volume of food she put away and Ella was grinning with delight. She just loved to cook for Stephanie.

After the meal she placed a large piece of cherry pie with ice cream in front of Steph. "I hope you like this. I normally make you cake but this goes so well with the veal, don't you think?"

Taking a huge bite and licking her fork Steph groaned out, "Yum."

As she moaned her way through her dessert, Ella asked Ranger if he would like some. Ranger grinned at Steph and said, "No, I'll have my pie later, Ella."

Stephanie could only lie on her back due to the casts and her injuries. Later when Ranger kissed her hip and murmured, "I think I want my cherry pie now, querida," Steph reached over with her good arm and grasped his thigh pulling it over her chest.

With an evil grin she said "only if I can have crème fraiche, Batman." Reaching up to grab his gorgeous ass she kissed the tip of his length before taking him into her mouth. Licking and tasting with abandon, they brought each other to the most delicious climax either of them had ever experienced.

Carlos moved up her body as Stephanie looked into his eyes with a grin. "I think I've found a new favorite dessert."

Kissing her ear, he whispered, "Yum." Sated they fell into a dreamless sleep.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

The weeks flew by. Finally both Ranger and Stephanie were cleared for physical activity. They each dutifully went through the fitness programs devised by Bobby. Stephanie was now without her casts and the metal screw had been removed from her elbow. She still had to wear a sling for another week. She couldn't wait to drive.

The lovers planned to have their wedding at Point Pleasant. After meeting with Father Raymond they also decided to petition the Church for annulments of their previous marriages. Carlos and Stephanie asked the priest if he could perform a 17th century French Catholic marriage rite. After some research Father Raymond agreed but he was curious why such a modern couple would ask for this particular ceremony. Ranger just shrugged and answered, "Its vows are what we want to say to each other."

Lula, Mary Lou and Connie accompanied Steph and Ella to New York to find their gowns. Mary Lou was to be Stephanie's matron of honor and Lula and Connie her bridesmaids. Ranger had asked Tank to be his best man. Lester and Bobby would act as his groomsmen. Lula and Grandma Mazur planned Steph's bachelorette party at Chippendale's and Lester gleefully planned the bachelor party at Domino's.

On the day of the wedding neither Ranger nor Stephanie was nervous, just excited. Their attendants were nervous because they feared one of Stephanie's or Ranger's enemies would try to disrupt the ceremony and harm them. Thanks to the press, the details of the wedding and their pictures had been spread all over the newspapers and local television. Consequently, the beach at Point Pleasant where the nuptials were to be held was completely surrounded by RangeMan security. Personnel from every office were brought in to secure the area.

Helen Plum declined to attend her youngest daughter's wedding telling anybody who would listen that it wasn't sanctioned in the eyes of God because the ceremony wouldn't be held in a church. However, Valerie's spouse Albert, not wanting to offend his sister-in-law and her rich husband, insisted that their entire family go to the service. Neither Joe Morelli nor his family was invited and Tank made certain that security personnel were well informed of the potential risk the Morelli family and Helen Plum represented.

Lula and Connie wore gowns made of burnished gold silk while Mary Lou was dressed in a rich wine. Carrying bouquets in the autumn colors of gold, rust, cream and burgundy, one by one they preceded the bride down a creamy carpet laid out on the sand. Just as the sun started to set and the violinist began the wedding march, Stephanie and her father walked slowly onto the carpet. Steph was resplendent in a strapless, champagne silk gown that hugged her figure. She carried a bouquet of cattleya losgatos and dendrobium falconari orchids that trailed down the front of her gown. With her long hair loosely curling almost to her waist and a lace mantilla flowing down her back the effect was stunning. Carlos, in his black tux with a deep wine vanda thai orchid in his lapel, gazed at his bride in awe.

The couple recited their vows then Tank handed over the ring. Holding her left hand in his Carlos spoke with promise, "I take thee Stephanie to my wedded wife, with this ring I thee wed, this gold and silver I thee give, with my body I thee worship, with my worldly goods I thee endow." Touching the tips of each of her fingers with the ring he prayed, "In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Stephanie replied with the same verse and as she slipped the ring on his finger, she kissed it. Then Carlos deeply kissed his bride. When Father Raymond introduced the newly married couple as Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, the audience went wild.

After pictures were taken and Ranger promised copies of the video would be sent to Frank, Ricardo and the attendants everyone left for the reception. Dining, dancing, bouquet tossing and laughing continued while the couple left to change. The limousine carried Stephanie and Carlos in blissful privacy. Following the limo were dozens of cars and SUVs. As Carlos started to hand Steph out of the automobile, an older gentleman in dress uniform touched his arm and offered his hand in congratulations. Pulling him aside General Shepherd spoke quietly to Ranger while giving him an envelope. Staring at the general with a shocked look he gripped his hand. Then Carlos walked over to Stephanie with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

All of their friends and families congregated around them to wish them good luck as the couple ran the bird seed gauntlet and up a ramp. Waving to everyone below them Stephanie turned to Carlos and asked him who the officer was and what he told him. Carlos told her the general's name and his relationship to him as he pulled the letter from his pocket. "General Shepherd gave me this as his wedding present to us."

"What does it say?"

"Babe, it says that my government contract has been deemed fulfilled."

"But, what does that mean?"

"It means, amante, no more missions, no more combat."

Squealing out, "Oh, thank God," Stephanie launched herself into her husband's arms. Taking his head in her hands, she peppered his beautiful face with kisses as the ship slid away from the pier.

_Finis_

A/N: The characters you recognize are the construct of Janet Evanovich's delightful mind. They belong to her; the story line belongs to me.

Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed this, my first attempt at fiction. Your comments and encouragement are truly appreciated. To Dee, who was my beta for this story, your support and guidance made this piece possible. I will be writing a sequel to "Combat" entitled "RangeMan Reborn." I hope you like it. Di


End file.
